lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ShadeTheNarwhal/Who Do You Think Would Win in A Fight Between Year 1 and 2?
There's been a question on my mind recently. Every playable character, including sub-characters, transformations and drones, has at least one power. And what if there was an event where they'd use all of these powers against each other? I want all of your opinions on this. So, who do you think would win? Year 1 or Year 2? A few things Because of their invincibility or invincible forms, and the fact that Year 2 has less characters, Superman, Slimer, Wonder Woman, Bane, Gamer Kid and Cyborg are not to be included in this. Same with Supergirl. As I said, all transformations (Angry Unikitty, Jakesuit) sub-characters (Jillian Holtzman, H. M. Murdock) and drones (Cybermat, Helicopter Drone) are to be treated as seperate characters (except for Doctors 1-11). Abilities and how dangerous they are Every character has at least one ability. Let's just make a few things clear. The Laser Ability allows users to produce a constant beam of energy, lasers, light or fire that can carve or destroy gold almost instantly. Silver Brick Explosion allows the users to generate explosions or explosives that can instantaneously destroy silver. Sonar Smash can cause both immediate destruction of glass and full-body paralysis while also destroying Dalekanium somehow. Super-strength can shatter a wall consisting of either stone, clay, brick or concrete (a wall that is also exceptionally bigger than the average LEGO human) in one second with one attack. Grapple can literally pull a bunch of things towards oneself no matter the weight or size. Magic can levitate objects. Mind Control can completely take over an individual (albeit, one at a time) in the span of milliseconds. Plant Growth can summon a giant, harmful plant (at best) in three and a half seconds. Invisibility can turn oneself completely unnoticeable to everything. Finally, LSP can project liquid rainbows from her mouth through vomiting. Strengths Year 1 In Year 1, we have characters that are immensely great. Legolas can run faster than a flying Kryptonian or Amazonian, Doc Brown can summon lightning with a golden clock, all Ninjago can literally create their very own controllable tornado, most imbued with special properties (Jay's is electrified, Kai's is fiery, Cole's is earthy, Zane's is freezing), the Wicked Witch and Gandalf can create forcefields that last at least seven seconds, Stay Puft can become bigger than Jakesuit, Venom-Powered Bane, Giant Suit Cyborg and Big Jake, Homer Simpson can project sonic blasts just via drinking Buzz Cola and Cyberman can convert humans, Orcs, robots, Winkie Guards, mummies, Nindroids, Zygons and anthropomorphic crocodiles into more Cybermen. Year 2 Finn the Human has multiple swords each with different properties, Jake the Dog can shapeshift into many useful things, B. A. Baracus can destroy the entirety of a room's furniture with a single punch, Lord Voldemort can cast a curse than instantly induces death upon it's victims, Harry Potter is flippin' Harry Potter, Sonic the Hedgehog is faster than Legolas (therefore, he is faster than a Kryptonian, Elf, Amazonian, velociraptor, numerous aliens, Cyberman, ghost and Dalek), Raven has so many magical and demonic powers that it takes three Earth days to verbally say all of their correct names and Ethan Hunt can generate an infinite amount of explosive gum capable of instantly destroying silver. Weaknesses Year 1 As I said, many of the most powerful Year 1 characters have been banned due to their invincibility. Other than becoming huge, Stay Puft only has one other power: Hazard Immunity, which is useless as none of the Year 2 characters use hazards. All Spinjitzu and Chi moves must be charged up via genocide. Homer and Slimer's sonic wave move must be charged up, which takes three seconds. Finally, Marty McFly has nothing but a guitar. Year 2 An extremely powerful character, Supergirl, has been banned due to invincibility. Harry Potter feels extreme pain when near dark magic, so being around the Wicked Witch or even Lord Voldemort can be deadly. Sloth really doesn't have any powers, if my understanding of The Goonies is correct. Robin, as shown in the trailer for The LEGO Batman Movie, is very lighthearted and would rather have a party with the competition instead of a brawl. Finally, the Powerpuff Girls are literally just five-years old or something (I'm not sure). So, who do you think wins? Year 1 or Year 2? Category:Blog posts